Let's Never Meet Again
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Kau rasakan cengkraman keras dari tangannya di telapak tanganmu, menandakan ia tidak menginginkannya. Namun kau terus menariknya. Ia harus mau, pikirmu. Karena ini yang terakhir first songfic. ONESHOOT. RNR?


**Note: Harap membaca FF ini dengan lagu sedih atau galau atau apalah sebangsa itu *tampar* **

**Selamat membaca *bow***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing : GaaIno**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC, and the other  
**

**Rating : T**

**Let's never meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau duduk dengan diam. Berusaha terlihat tidak khawatir, gelisah atau apapun semacam itu. Kau biarkan dirimu terlihat wajar seperti biasanya, walau didalam hatimu kau merasakan sesak didada.

Gadis berambut blonde yang duduk terdiam didepanmu hanya menatapmu bisu. Tidak seperti kau, ia terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia dilanda ke khawatiran dan gelisah.

Terdengar suara dari arah panggung. Waktunya untuk berdansa, itu kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan dari perkataan panjang lebar yang dikatakan orang tersebut.

Kau menatap gadis tersebut dengan senyuman kecil dan mengulurkan tanganmu. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Ino?"

Saying that this moment is the last to you

Whom I loved so much

Ia tidak menjawabnya, namun kau tetap menariknya ke lantai dansa. Kau rasakan cengkraman keras dari tangannya di telapak tanganmu, menandakan ia tidak menginginkannya.

Namun kau terus menariknya. Ia harus mau, pikirmu. Karena ini yang terakhir.

Even if you try to turn it back

Even if you hold onto me crying

I was the one who said no and bid our farewell

Kau menatapnya dengan lembut saat kalian sudah berada di tengah lantai dansa. Lagu ballad mulai terdengar. Kau dapat melihat dengan jelas ada beberapa pasangan yang ikut turun dan mulai berdansa.

Kau letakkan tangannya yang masih kau genggam itu di pundakmu. Setelah itu dengan perlahan kau melingkarkan tangan kekarmu itu ke pinggangnya.

Kau merasakan dirinya bergetar saat kau menyetuh tubuhnya. Kau tatap gadis itu dalam. Terlihat di iris jade-mu dirinya yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Kau menyimpulkan kalau ia menahan air matanya. Namun itu gagal. Kau dapat melihat dengan jelas liquid-liquid bening yang mengalir dari Aquamarine miliknya.

Kau mendekapnya. Membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuhmu. Saat ia berada dipelukanmu, kau merasa seperti bagian dari tubuhmu sudah kembali. Lekukan tubuhmu terasa cocok dengannya

Kau menghela nafas dan berbisik kecil di telinganya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya kau bisikan ke dirimu sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, Ino."

I always act strong

But I'm a cowardly man

Didn't have the confidence to protect you forever and left

Kau rasakan tangan Ino yang sudah membalas dekapanmu. Lagu yang terputar tidak dapat membuatmu tidak mendengar suara isakan Ino.

Tangannya mendekapmu dengan erat, membuatmu sesak nafas akibat terlalu keras. Terdengar lirihan dari mulutnya yang terus membisikan namamu. "Gaara…"

Kau tersenyum sendu, sedangkan irismu menatap kosong kedepan. Tanganmu ynag mendekapnya mulai mengeratkan. Kau menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan kepalamu ke pundaknya, membuatmu dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Hurting, you try to hold me back

But I'm a cowardly man

Who doesn't have the confidence to give happiness to anyone beside her

"Kumohon, Gaara…" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat menyiksa batinmu. "Jangan pergi…"

Kau hanya terdiam. Didalam hatimu kau mengutuk semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru mengatakannya disaat kau sudah bertekad bulat?

Kau menghela nafas berat, sedangkan tanganmu terus mempererat pelukan kalian. Kau berharap didalam hati, agar acara perpisahan ini tidak menggoyangkan keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, Ino." Bisikmu lembut. "Kita sudah memutuskan ini, kan?"

Isakan tangis Ino semakin terdengar. Kau juga merasakan jas hitam milikmu yang dicengkramnya dengan kuat. Bahkan kau berpikir jasmu bisa robek karenanya.

Suara musik yang lembut dan liriknya yang membuat setiap orang mendengarnya menjadi pilu itu mendesirkan darahmu. Dan pasangan lain yang ikut menari disekitar kalian dengan tenang membuatmu sulit bernafas karena sesak melihatnya.

"Gaara…" panggil Ino lagi dengan lirih, suaranya sedikit bergetar akibat tersedak tangisnya sendiri. "… kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan pergi."

Kau menghela nafas berat. Kau kembali berbisik, dengan suara yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar. "Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya lelaki pengecut."

Don't love someone like me again

Don't make someone to miss again

Lagu masih mengalun lembut, dan kaki kalian bergerak sesuai irama. Tangannya yang mencengkram jasmu sudah mulai melemas.

Dengan perlahan, kau sandarkan kepalanya kedadamu, membiarkannya merasakan detak jantungmu yang juga menggebu. Kau rasakan pundaknya yang naik turun dan kemejamu yang sedikit basah akibat tangisnya.

"Ino…" panggilmu dengan pelan. Kau rasakan helaian nafas berat darinya. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Ia hanya terdiam, membuatmu menghela nafas putus asa. "Jangan pernah mencintai lelaki sepertiku lagi. Lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Yang tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Gadis yang masih tersedak itu hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Tidak! Itu salahku!" ucapnya dengan susah payah. "Aku melakukan itu karena… karena…"

One who looks at only you and needs only you

Meet someone who love you so much

They can't go a day without you

Please

Kau mendekapnya erat. "Jangan diungkit, Ino. Hari ini kita harus bersenang-senang di hari perpisahan kita." Ucapmu dengan nada santai, walau didalam hatimu kau merasa sesak yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kau meletakan tangan kirimu di puncak kepalanya. Halus, itu yang berada dipikiranmu saat menyentuh rambut pirang pucat miliknya.

Kau sandarkan dagumu di pucak kepalanya. Didalam hatimu kau hanya bisa berangan agar ia mendapatkan lelaki yang melebihimu. Yang dapat mencintainya melebihimu.

Even if we are ever to regret our breakup

I can't do anything but give you our farewell

Musik masih terus mengalunkan melodi lembut walau lagu sudah berganti. Berpuluh pasangan yang berdansa tadi sudah bertambah lebih banyak.

"Kenapa?" Kau hanya terdiam ketika suara gadis itu terdengar lagi dari dekapanmu. "Kenapa kau membuat ini semua? Bukankah lebih menyakitkan?" Ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Kau hanya menatap kosong, entah kemana. "Karena... Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

Don't cry in pain

Counting the time that's passed

Don't miss a foolish love that's already passed

Kau tahu lagu ini akan segera habis satu menit lagi. Tinggal satu menit lagi kau bisa mendekapnya. Tinggal satu menit lagi kau bisa bersamanya.

"Ino…" panggilmu lirih. "Tinggal satu menit. Ayo buat ucapan perpisahan…" lanjutmu. Seketika kau merasakan tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencengkram jasmu kuat.

Kau menarik nafas susah payah, sedangkan ketakutan mulai menggerogotimu. Ketakutan akan hidupmu kedepan tanpa dirinya.

"Pertama…" Kau mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku akan segala hal yang telah kita lalui 2 tahun ini. Maaf telah menyakitimu. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak bahagia di sisiku, Ino…"

Isakan kembali terdengar dari dirinya.

One who looks at you only and needs only you

Meet someone who love you so much

They can't go a day without you

"Kedua… Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama lelaki berambut dongker itu. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa melupakanku. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

Kau rasakan kepala mungilnya yang terangkat dan menatapmu dengan tatapan putus asa. Matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang merah membuat pikiranmu kacau. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Setan macam apa kau sehingga membuat gadis kuat dan tegar ini menangis?

"Sudah kubilang, Gaara!" jeritnya tertahan dengan suara kecil. "Aku yang salah! Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu karena lelaki brengsek itu." Ucapnya dengan susah payah, tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri.

Kau hanya menatapnya dalam. Kau telusuri wajahnya yang sempurna tak bercacat itu. Berandai-andai seberapa lamakah kau akan bertahan hidup tanpa gadis ini. Jangankan meninggalkannya. Membuat perpisahan ini saja sudah membuatmu tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup lagi.

Kau mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kau tidak bisa menciumnya lama, karena hanya akan menggoyahkan tekadmu dan malah membawanya kekasur saat itu juga. Membuatmu melakukan cara itu untuk memberitahu seluruh dunia bahwa ia gadismu.

Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Ketiga…"

Kau menarik nafas kembali. Mengumpulkan tenagamu. Kau menahan air matamu. Kau tidak boleh menangis didepan gadis ini.

Lagu ballad yang sedari berputar sudah berakhir. Kau lepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan ia hanya memandangmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kau kecup dahinya dengan lembut. Kau genggam tangannya kuat sebelum akhirnya kau akan melepaskan tangan ini untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Jadi–

Please

I hope that you'll be happy

Kau memutar tubuhmu untuk membelakanginya. Kau tarik nafasmu dengan susah payah, berusaha menyembunyikan suaramu yang bergetar hebat,

"–jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Let's Never Meet Again

END

Abal? Menjijikan? Tidak jelas? Emang. Haha aku hanya mem-publish FF yang telah membusuk di laptopku karena tidak pernah diberi udara segar selama 4 bulan *plak*

Sepertinya suah lama sekali saya tidak mempublish dan membaca cerita di fanfictiondotnet ini.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa Ino dan Gaara berpisah? Kenapa?"

Aku tidak menjelaskan hal itu di FF karena sepertinya aneh. Kesannya kayak merusak acara perpisahan mereka kalau mengungkit-ungkit hubungan Ino dengan lelaki berambut dongker itu.

Jadi kujelaskan disini.

Ino pacaran sama Gaara. Tetapi diem-diem Ino malah tunangan sama Sasuke. Kenapa? Tanya saja sama Inoichi.

Gaara tau ini bukan salah Ino. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan keluarga Ino –dan juga hatinya, tentu saja– yang emnag ngebet banget sama si lelaki kaya bermarga Uchiha itu.

Baiklah, aku tahu cerita ini abal. Bahkan aku merasa cerita ini agak lebay dan menjijikan. Tapi setidaknya aku pengen review dari author lain atau reader.

Ohya, aku juga mau ngasih tau FF "I'm Your Bodyguard" belum bisa kulanjutin. Kenapa? Pertama, karena aku mentok plus sibuk *Slapped*. Kedua, aku udah memutuskan untuk tetap GaaIno, bukan SasuIno. Karena Ino emang selalu bersama Gaara. Dia gak boleh sama Sasuke.

Ohya, kalau ada yang mau tahu. Songfic ini lagunya kuambil dari album Super Junior – Let's Not. Album ke 3. Sorry-sorry.

Kayaknya bacotku udah kebanyakan._. Baiklah cukup segini aja. Terima kasih untuk author2 terhormat dan silent reader terkasihi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF gaje tingkat atas ini. Jangan lupa baca FF ku yang lain yaa *maksa*


End file.
